narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Makoto Masanori
Makoto Masanori (誠正則, True Model of Justice) is one of the current Mizukage's bodyguard, he is also one of the highest Jonin of Kirigakure. He is known to be a former vigilante leader and is a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, he is known as a Swordsmen of the Mist as the Iron Demon of the Mist (霧隠れの鬼鉄, Kirigakure no Kurogane-oni). Appearance Makoto is a tall man with black hair and red eyes, he wears a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. He wears an iron mask that looks like an oni or a demon, hence he is known to be as the Iron Demon. Personality Makoto is a very intimidating man, and is very bloodthirsty even though he does not show it much. Makoto is very silent on the outside but when he gets hold of his sword, he changes and becomes a demon. His trademark is his iron mask that looks like a demon. He also has a habit of smoking whenever he is done with his opponent. History Makoto was born during the time when Kirigakure was in war agains rebels. Makoto's father was an undercover agent to an enemy of the Mizukage at the time, his father was slain before his very eyes. He became the leader of a vigilante group that opposes the former Mizukage. After the war, they had a peace treaty and Makoto knew why his father was killed. Makoto served his village for his crimes, he was appointed as a Jonin years later. Finally after several years, he became a Senior Officer Jonin and a member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and is known to be as the Iron Demon of the Mist. Synopsis Gen III Journey to the Land of Iron Makoto was a bodyguard of the Mizukage but he was later replaced by Yuu Uchiha. Makoto is on his way back to Kirigakure when he heard an explosion from the village. Abilities Makoto is a Jonin-level ninja and a member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, making him an excellent warrior. He specializes with his Swordsmanship and his Iron Release. He uses his Kekkei Genkai to aid him in using his sword, he can add several iron limbs in his body that can be controlled by his brain. Elemental Mastery Makoto's nature is Fire, he can use it with his Kekkei Genkai, Iron Release to super heat Iron and cause serious damage to his target. Ninjutsu Here is a list of Makoto's Ninjutsu: * Iron Release: Asura - Makoto uses his Iron Release to form 2 extra pairs of arms and 2 heads. * Iron Release: Eightfold Path - Makoto uses his Iron Release to form 3 Extra Pairs of arms. The extra limbs can be controlled like normal limbs, he can do 4 seals at once. He can also use this to hold his 8 sword. * Iron Release: Absolute Body Armor * Fire Release: Blazing Ember * Iron Release: Ironfist * Iron Release: Liquid Iron * Iron Release: Superheated Ironfist Kekkei Genkai Makoto's Kekkei Genkai's name is the Iron Release. He can use the Iron Release to harden his body and also to add extra limbs for him to wield his blade, his limbs has chakra and he could control its movements in his mind. The Iron Release enables him to have an armor resistant to almost all physical attacks. He can also liquefy iron and solidify it again. Taijutsu Weapons Hasshōdō (八正道, Noble Eightfold Path) is the name of his over sized sword, it a huge blade that can divide into 8 normal sized katanas. The blades is said to pierce any object. Aside from this, none of its special ability is known. His Kekkei Genkai enables him to wield his blade with its full potential. Quotes Trivia